FanGirls Anonymous
by ShiieldMaidenofGondor
Summary: Do you have an unexplainable obsession? Are you in love with a fictional character? Do you have unrealistic expectations of men? Do you read or write fanfiction? If so, you might be suffering from Fangirlism. FGA is here to help.


**Fangirls Anonymous**

**DISCLAIMER: Fangirls Anonymous is a FICTIONAL society, and is not a real organization. The phone number and email included are both FAKE so please to not ACTUALLY try to contact them.**

* * *

><p>Do you have an unexplainable obsession? Do you think that you're in love with a fictional character? Would you squeal uncontrollably when in the presence of your favorite stars? Do you have unrealistic expectations of men? Do you read or write fanfiction?<p>

If the answer to any of these questions is yes, you might be suffering from Fangirlism. Fangirlism is a disease brought on by excessive consumption of media in the forms of books, movies, music, and more. Victims of Fangirlism, or Fangirls, suffer from obsession over characters, actors, musicians, or other celebrities. Fangirlism is a dangerous disease, and if not treated quickly upon contraction, can change the victim forever.

We at Fangirls Anonymous are here to help. We can bring you, your friend, or your loved one back to her old self, with the help of our trained specialists. Even in the most severe of cases, we can help you overcome your Fangirlism. We have psychologists who are specially trained to deal with Draco Malfoy, Legolas Greenleaf, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, and Peeta Mellark Fangirls, bringing them back from the brink of insanity.

If you think your friend or loved one might be suffering from Fangirlism, it is relatively simple to identify the disease. There are a few warning signs you can watch out for, which usually indicate a case of Fangirlism.

Most Fangirls will have images of their favorite stars, characters, or character pairings on their computer or phone. Most commonly, you can find the subject of a girl's Fangirlism as her desktop wallpaper or as her phone's screensaver. If your friend or loved one is school aged, look at her notes and other pieces of schoolwork for repetitive doodles or hearts, all featuring the subject of her Fangirlism.

A constant symptom of Fangirlism is the delusion of happiness under the condition. If you suspect that your friend or loved one suffers from Fangirlism, and you confront her, she will most likely deny it, saying that she does not suffer from Fangirlism, she enjoys it. This symptom is found most commonly in the more severe of cases, and if your friend or loved one responds this way, contact us immediately. Here at Fangirls Anonymous, we give Fangirls that help they need to overcome their Fangirlism. We have assisted hundreds of former Fangirls in their fight against the disease, and they are now fully functioning members of society.

"Before I came to Fangirls Anonymous, I was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy." says one of our patients. "They helped me work through it, weaning me off of Drarry photos and fictions, stopping me from writing OC fics about myself and Draco, and even got me to stop sleeping with his picture under my pillow! Thank you, Fangirls Anonymous, for getting me to overcome my Fangirlism."

Some patients take longer to overcome their disease than others, but nevertheless, we will help them for as long as is needed. "I used to be a Jacob Black fangirl. I had a life-size cardboard cut-out of him in my room that I would make out with and talk to. I don't know how many Team Jacob shirts, posters, or other paraphernalia I had, but I was careful to hide it when guests came over. My mom finally found out and sent me here, to FGA. I am proud to say that I have now gone three days without Jacob Black. Thank you, Fangirls Anonymous!"

"I was once a Severus Snape fangirl." says another former victim, "I would find page 394 in my textbooks and draw little pink hearts around the number. I signed my name as the Half-Blood Princess. I dyed my hair red and got green contacts so that I would look like Lily Evans, so Severus would love me back. My friend Amanda was the one who found out about it first, I think she suspected for a while, she saw how my phone background was always a picture of him, how I would draw his name inside little hearts all over my notes... But after I dyed my hair, she called Fangirls Anonymous to get me the help that I needed. Thank you, Amanda, for pushing me to come to FGA."

Fangirlism is a treatable disease. If you see any of the warning signs, such as phone or computer backgrounds, repetitive doodles, or denial of suffering, contact us at 1-555-FANGIRL, or at . Fangirlism is not the end. With the proper aid, it can be overcome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! To anyone who has been reading my other story, Reconfiguration, as I said in the author's note there, I am trying to finish the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, and please remember that Fangirls Anonymous is not a real organization, so please don't call the number or email the address above.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**ProudMudblood**


End file.
